


Angel

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, just a little bit tho, more like hints to it, this ones for hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's snuggles and pillow talk.Aziraphale is a top and Crowley has a praise kink.For any that know me in real life I'm so sorry





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaslutforsomewhump (Imaslutforsomewhump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaslutforsomewhump/gifts).

Aziraphale sighed as he rolled over, wrapping an arm around his favourite demon. “That was lovely, Crowley.” 

Crowley grumbled, shifting against the other like he wasn’t sure how he fit into the cuddle. “Of course it was, it was with me.” 

It was funny, in a way. Before they’d ever ventured into the bedroom Crowley had always been the one to soften in Aziraphale's presence. Treating him to miracles and being kind when the angel needed it most but when it came to true intimacy, like holding each other or being emotionally vulnerable, Crowley couldn't find the courage. 

“I knew you had a silver tongue but I never dreamt it would be so good at-”

Crowley cut him off with a laugh, looking proud of himself. “I am a creature of many talents. And anyway, I never lie to you.”

Aziraphale and Crowley had known each other a long time and they’d gotten to know each other quite well. In fact, Aziraphale would say Crowley knew him better than anyone in creation. But somehow he always managed to surprise him. 

“I’ve never met a sweeter demon.”

Crowley let out another laugh, softer this time and he turned his face into the pillow, so Aziraphale couldn't see his smile where he spooned him from behind. 

“Stop, don’t call me sweet.”

Aziraphale let out a happy titter and snuggled Crowley closer, leaning up a little to press kisses behind his ear. “But you are! You’re absolutely delicious. Better than crepes. sweeter than wine.”

Crowley pushed him off, playfully but let himself be pulled back in almost immediately. “Stop, you’re disgusting. I’m going to throw up.”

Aziraphale paused, sitting up just enough to see the others face. “Wha- Crowley! Are you blushing?”

The demon put on a frown and shoved at the angel only to have his arms pinned to his chest. “No! I’m turning into my snake form to get away from you!”

Aziraphale smiled wider than he ever had before, face lit up with glee.“You are! You’re blushing!”

Crowley did his best to look annoyed but even he, who as supposed to be an expert at lying, couldn't hold back his affection when Aziraphale climbed on top of him and straddled his hips to keep him still. 

“What else can I say? You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “We’ve been to god’s garden, you’re not supposed to lie, Angel.”

Aziraphale let his eyes wander over his face and down his bare form, the heat between them growing with each moment they pressed against each other. “I’m not.”

Crowley let his eyes flicker upwards, meeting the angels wide, adamant gaze and he felt his face flush. 

“Could you...maybe do it some more?”

Aziraphale’s expression softened and his voice fell into a whisper as he pressed himself close to the demon. “You’re my favourite thing in all creation.”

Crowley smiled, eyes growing damp at the words as Aziraphale pressed on. 

“In all those years we knew each other, I never got tired of hearing your voice or seeing your face in a crowd. Sometimes, when I missed you I’d search for signs of your work and try to find you. But you always managed to find me first.”

Crowley relaxed into the praise, lifting his chin to allow Aziraphale access to his hair, sighing in content when he brushed his hands through it. 

“Even among the angels, you are the kindest to me, always.”

He sighed and nuzzled his face to Crowley's ear, making him squirm when it tickled. “You’re perfect. Just perfect, love.”

Crowley ignored the dampness of his cheeks and wrapped his arms behind Aziraphale, hiding his face in the angel's neck as he trembled. 

He’d never wanted to fall from heaven, sure he’d wanted to be away from all the pompous twats that resided there but he’d never wanted to be a demon. He’d been treated so badly for so long both by his kind and the angels that simple compliments affected him in a way he’d never anticipated. And he liked it. 

He didn’t want to cry, it was silly and so human so he closed his eyes and wrapped a leg around Aziraphale's back, pulling him in. 

“Show me. Show me, again, please.”

Aziraphale was more than happy to oblige and moved slowly, gently, as he sank inside him once more. They fit together perfectly like they’d been made just to hold each other and Crowley sighed in relief. 

He’d never said the words before but they came easily, breaths tuning into pants at Aziraphale began to move against him. “I think I love you, Angel.”

Aziraphale had always been the sweet one but he smiled like he’d known all along and bit gently at the pale skin across Crowley's shoulder, hands tightening on him like he didn’t want to ever let go. “I know you do, darling. I love you too.”


End file.
